fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuma Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Clan. For the clan, head to Sakyo Clan. |kanji = 風魔 |rōmaji = Kazama |alias = Zero Darkness Child of the Prophecy Saviour of this World The One The Immortal The most powerful, feared and very dangerous being in the world. |name = Fuma Sakyo |race = Human/Transcendental Being |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Black|birthday = Year X626 |affiliation = Hōgyoku Keeper |previous affiliation = Sakyo Clan Shadow Hunters The Brotherhood The Four Soul Eaters |status = Unknown |relatives = Aaliyah Karel (Wife) Ryu Sakyo (Son) Zane Sakyo (Son) Julie Sakyo (Daughter) |magic = Zero Darkness Magic Storm Yeller Magic Soul Eater Magic|counterpart = Hōgyoku Fuma|previousoccupation = |occupation = 11th Leader of the Shadow Hunters Noble Leader of the Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater Assassin|base of operations = La Der Fa|color = black}} Fuma '(風魔 ''Kazama) or known as to be 'Zero Darkness '(ゼロ闇 Zero Yami), '''Child of the Prophecy (予言の Yogen no ko) and Saviour of this World '(この世の救い主 ''Kono yonosukuinushi) was the head of the clan, the Noble Leader of his family, the Sakyo Clan. He betrayed his fellow clansmen and soon was known to be the one that started The Massacre of La Der Fa, killing over 8,000 people in a single night. Fuma was a Hōgyoku Keeper, Storm Yeller, Soul Eater and the eleventh Shadow Hunter Leader of the Shadow Hunters. He is considered to be the ''''the most powerful, feared and very dangerous' being in the world. While he manipulate his son, Ryu Sakyo to start the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council, Fuma caused total destruction and annihilation to the Kingdom of Fiore.' '''He was the husband of Aaliyah Karel. Appearance Fuma is a muscular tall man with spiky, black hair, reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. During the Shadow Rebellion, he whore a maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing under the armour was a black indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. Around his waist he wears a light-black belt. He kept his same clothing through out the Shadow Rebellion but then soon changed into a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar when part of the Shadow Hunters. He does not carry any materials or weapons proving he is stronger only with his fists. If found Fuma, is usually in the shadows of something or laying back on a tree with his hands crossed. In his early years, Fuma was a very muscular young man, which was somewhat rare for his days, with his hair being spiky black, reaching past his neck a bit and his bangs shorter in the front then the back. Some of the front of his hair covered his right eye which he kept growing throughout his years. Fuma was seen wearing a form of Sakyo Clan kimono which was black with a white obi at the waist and having a pattern of six white magatama on his v neck collar and six bottom of his kimono. Fuma's Hōgyoku form has a luminous gold hair with two long red bangs in front. His skin tone is black with red outlined onyx colored armor. His eyes are blue and red with the addition of a third eye placed vertically on his forehead. He also wears a set of earrings on his pointed ears. Fuma's New Era return is way different then his original appearance, being an above-average height of slim built and pale skin tone along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His hair color is a dark shade of black just like his first appearance but shorter with only four front spikes and three back ones. His outfit is a dark grey vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots with a green earring on his left ear. Personality Fuma's most known trait is to get very bored and lose interest in things quickly, even during battles he is shown not to care of the outcomes and to the extend of yawning and trying to sleep. Fuma has a dark, wicked and destructive personality overall. He believes that only one person or thing may have an ability to gain power of evolution by standing on the top of the world(s). Fuma pretends to be polite, soft-spoken intellectual and often addressing his opponents by their given names though out most battles. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted to Fuma, he is uncaring, evil and shows pain to others attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. He never cares about the ones he sacrifice and when it does come to a time when he must remember a certain death that he cause he fakes it and says he never knew them by name or existing. During battles, Fuma's true colors are shown becoming incredibly cold hearted and merciless to opponents. He'll never care for a single second how much destruction he causes around him, leading him to become insane at times and shows no remorse to others state beings. History Fuma was born in the Sakyo Clan in the Year X626 in La Der Fa. He grew up loving to learn magic and learning fighting techniques (mostly some form of martial arts) from his parents. Fuma was madly in love with Aaliyah, who was one the daughters of the Karel Family. During every mornings they would ran off to teach one another magic that they learned from there family's. This was a forbidden act on cross over teaching to other family members of magic. Years past and the two kept the teaching to each other a secret from all in La Der Fa even to there closest friends. In those years following they both got madly in love, wanting to marry and leave La Der Fa to have there own lives with each other. This came about to another forbidden act, family's couldn't marry other family members. Fuma decided to adopt himself secretly into his loves family, the Karel Family, lying about that his parents worked as blacksmiths of the Karel name. Both secretly got married in the La Der Fa's Flower Garden of Hopes and Destiny's. Couple years later after there marriage both had a child, Zane and following with Ryu then Julie. Fuma was always there for his sons and daughter. Never did he think to less of his children or think less of one another, loving them all equally. He would help Zane study there clans history, La Der Fa and the world around him. Fuma also started training Zane when he was 6 years of age, teaching him various fighting techniques and Vargudo, an ancient form of martial arts among the Sakyo Clan. He dint approve the idea to train Ryu in any fighting techniques yet because of being to young and having a sense that Ryu had a weak growth within him. That dint stop Fuma from spending time with him and would try to entertain Ryu in different activity such as reading and playing Dueope. One day Fuma and Aaliyah were both restrained by Great Sakyo Stealth Force Soldiers and taken to The Sakyo Clan's Head-house. There, Gennosuke Sakyo confronted Fuma that he's kept an eye on him for sometime. He then brought up to Fuma that the code of the clan clearly states any members among the clan was forbid in any type of relationship with another clan. Fuma lashed out, pointing out the flaws of the clan and the codes that they follow for so long. Believing the Sakyo Clans too weak in the running of their race, Fuma decided that he needs to take charge to make sure the clans survival. He and a few men, swiftly kills Gennosuke and couple of the Great Sakyo Stealth Force Soldiers. He informs his surviving clansmen in the room of his plans. Kai Sakyo tells Fuma that he's gone mad and to rethink his actions. Upset by Kai speaking out, Fuma did a take down technique on Kai disarming his sword in the process. Great Sakyo Stealth Force Soldiers where able to restrain Fuma and imprison him while he had his guard down. Massacre at La Der Fa Captured, Fuma was put on trial before the Three Great Noble Clans, with all other clans of La Der Fa present. Noble Leader Necrus Eternoid of the Eternalnoid Clan spoke out giving an idea to sentence Fuma to 200 years of imprisoned isolation while Noble Leader Shunsui Val' Suzek of the Val' Suzek Clan brought out the idea to end his life. Fuma declared that sending him away wasn't enough and that they weren't safe and he will kill all of them and there love ones. An agreement was made upon all the clans of La Der Fa that Fuma was to be forbid from returning to La Der Fa while his clan was to sentence Fuma to 400 years of imprisoned isolation after 10 day of his trial. Sometime after the trail, Fuma was able to get free from the clans and somehow obtained the Hōgyoku. With no real information it was not truly clear when or how he manged to awaken the Hōgyoku but Fuma calmed that during his most desperate time and on the brink of death a bright shadowy god-like figure appeared to him, calming it was Zeke Steel but later reviled that it wasn't. With his new abilities Fuma met up with Aizen Reiji to set up a plan against the clans of La Der Fa. Fuma's thought was that if he did wipe out everyone in La Der Fa there would be nobody to rule over. Before his return, Fuma cursed all in La Der Fa and portrayed to everyone that he found a "power" that would help all the clans, curing the sick, dead and beyond the imagination. Throughout time people came to accept the Hōgyoku. As La Der Fa progressed, people became more corrupt, greedy and violent. The people who had become corrupt on the inside, physical appearance started to change to reflect it. One faithful night, Fuma finally unleashed his anger and power upon the clans and people of La Der Fa. Death Within the ''Endgame arc, ''Fuma and Ryu fought to the death in the Great Desert for the final time. Both where able to do serious amounts of damage to one another. During the battle, Fuma only caring about the Hōgyoku's power too much he attempted to go beyond his limits. This caused Fuma's body to disintegrate. Fuma's life force couldn't handle Ryu's previous attacks and his own limits to the Hōgyoku. Slowly his body started to disintegrate into nothing. It's unknown if Fuma really died or vanished to alternate dimension or another universe. Legacy Fuma never had a chance to see his glory upon the world. He was known to many as the one that helped the Sakyo Clan achieve great power but do to his underwhelming lust for power he also achieved the extinction of the clan. Because of his massacre at La Der Fa, with very few able to survive only a handful knew his true name and to the extend of others calming that Fuma was never real but an illusion, an idea that the clan made up. Fuma brought the true meaning of fear and chaos to the Kingdom of Fiore. He would be known to caused massive amounts of destruction to Earth Land and the ones that resided among it's lands. Just like the past, Fuma's name would soon be erased from history. The Magic Council removed any knowledge of Fuma, even going as far as granting the Head of the 5th Custody Enforcement Unit and the Rune Knights going from all around and destroying any evidence of Fuma's existence. Magic and Abilities ' Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Fuma is a martial artist as heart; this appears to be where he started before he became the leader of the Sakyo Clan, and the man engages in a vicious, no-holds-barred style of fighting. He utilizes quick, relentless attacks that focus on the act of punching; a style born solely through steady, daily training, punching even after strength has left the fist and the tendons and muscles tear. Fuma himself can attack with enough force that actually striking the opponent no longer bears meaning. Distance; close-range, long-range, these things have no meaning to Fuma, his physical blows give the illusion that he himself controls the wind with every strike he makes. Fuma was known to be and able to combat against multiple opponents at once even thousands at multiple times, and seems to enjoy it. He stated "what could be more beautiful than fighting that puts your soul at risk?" and that the only test of a man's worth is battle. Opponents have found it impossible to find enough time to perform even a single touch on him. '''Immense Spiritual Power': Fuma possesses a rare and dangers enormous amount of Spiritual Power that even rivals Vara. At the time, Fuma admitted that Vara's power far surpassed his own and majority of the Magic Council however is soon changes as Fuma shows off his spiritual powers during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Just like Vara, Fuma's Spiritual Power is powerful enough to intimidate dozens of magic and managed to do serious amount of damage to all the Ten Wizard Saints simply by exerting his Spiritual Power. Fuma is powerful enough to fight against four full guilds. Hōgyoku '(崩玉, ''God Itself): The Hōgyoku is a unforgivable cruse and Fuma's main abilities comes from inbreeding the Hōgyoku. Unlike most Hōgyoku Keepers, Fuma embraces this cruse using it to its full potential though it's known that the Hōgyoku can fully never have a limit. Just like many cursed Keepers, the Hōgyoku grants the host many extraordinary abilities physically and mentally. The Hōgyoku allows him to steal people's magic and abilities then uses it for his own. For Fuma its shown that the Hōgyoku physically damages him but in a slower rate then other Hōgyoku Keepers. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu): Fuma's great eyes that brought him fame and fortune through out his time were his Hōgyoku Eyes. When activating his Hōgyoku Eyes, Fuma's sight becomes very fast allowing him to see things quickly, slow motion, more clearly, thermal and night vision. He's mastered these eyes so much that he is able to keep his Hōgyoku Eyes activated for a very long extended periods of time, without draining most of his spiritual Magic Power and not causing him to bleed out of the eyes. * '''Decelerated Aging: Just like all other Hōgyoku Keepers, Fuma has the ability that is known to age extremely slower than normal humans and extend his life-span. Fuma does not have immortality but is known to have lived for a couple of millenniums. * Healing Factor or known as Rapid Cellular Regeneration: * Dahaka: * Instantaneous Movement: A technique limited to the Gods, Fuma can instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique used by mortals, Fuma does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This enables him to teleport anywhere within the universe. * Cursing: A unknown part of the Hōgyoku that Fuma used to cruse all the clans of La Der Fa, starting the event of The Massacre of La Der Fa. With little information it seems that it's not an ability that can be freely use by the host and a possibly that it is the Hōgyoku was to spread like a virus. ' Hōgyoku Fuma '(方玉ふま Hō gyoku fuma): Unlike most physical and mental manifested spirits of Hōgyoku Keepers as it is the result of the unforgivable cruse, Fuma's Hōgyoku is a completely different then all of the other Hōgyoku Keepers. With the will he is able to change form which allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a blend gigantic, demonic samurai being. It has two sets of arms one of which can form wings and six fingers on each of its hands. If chooses to, It may wield various weapons. This form allows Fuma to surpass all of his abilities even further physically and mentally compare to his normal level. Fuma is in complete control of the Hōgyoku Fuma's Final Form. It's not clear if it can take over Fuma's body and powers when he falls unconscious in a fight. It seems Fuma does not have to come to an agreement with it to use it's powers or it's form. Storm Yeller Magic (ストームイェラーマジック Sutōmui~erāmajikku): Also referred to as Huu'aum, are an ancient form of magic prominently used in the Great Desert of Earth Land during the late and early First Era only by Storm Yellers, but has gradually become obscured. Fuma uses the vocalization of specific "words of power" to create powerful offensive purposes magic effects. Fuma has proven to have master all 99 Storm Yeller Magic. Soul Eater Magic '(ソウルイーターマジック ''Souruītāmajikku): An ancient form of magic that only Soul Eaters are capable to use. For this allows Fuma to eat any Souls in order to gain more power, boost his life force and provide intel, getting well guarded secrets. To use the technique, Fuma inevitably must kill the target and by placing his hand on the target's head or chest yanking the soul out of the body and devouring the soul into his mouth. '''Zero Darkness (ゼロ闇 Zero Yami) or Nemesis Magic (宿敵マジック Shukuteki Majikku) or known as Kronos Magic, is a unknown type magic that he himself created. This magic is used to impact huge amounts of damage towards his opponents, making them into an extremely weak state and pushing them to complete annihilation. It's said that not a signal life knows of this magic. Once Fuma castes even one form of the magic he is unable to use any other spells and magics for some certain amount of time. * Nemesis: With this spell, Fuma is able to gain enormous amount of energy from the soul from a living thing all around him. Once he gains the energy he is then able to use it to increase his own spells power of impact. This spell effects his body making him lose his eye site on and off and gives him a huge amount of pain. * Nemesis of Destruction:' '''is a spell that allows Fuma to make a huge amount pf impact. To use this spell he claps his hands then puts his hands where he would like to destroy the target in a certain amount of distance. Once then the target is then demolish, electrified in dark aura electricity. Fuma is able to combined '''Nemesis of Destruction '''and '''Nemesis '''to increase the damage and impact to the target. This spell effects his body as he clams "making him feel like a knife is going through his chest constantly". * '''The Nemesis Sun of Destruction': Fuma can create a small ball of dark electric''' energy from his hand. From there it will grow and begin to hover higher into the sky under one minute becoming so massive that it will cover the sun or moon. * '''Nemesis: Kronos Gate of Cerberus: is a spell that opens a giant gate into a unknown realm/world and proceeds to ensnare the opponents in golden chains and drag them in so that a demonic Cerberus looking being can devour them. Once then the gates close and disappear. * Nemesis Coffin Stolen Magic and Abilities :Shade (シェード Shiēdo): Fuma is capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers. Fuma has only used these for spying on his opponents. :*'Dead Wave' (デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Vēvu): Fuma extends one of his arms, sending a wave of ghosts rushing towards his opponent, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. :*'Dark Pulse': Fuma swipes his hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which send the targets flying away. :*'Shade Entangle': Fuma summons ghosts to grab and strangle his opponent and cause them great pain. He is seen to be able to do this spell more then one opponent at a time. Dark Capriccio (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio): Fuma fires drilling beams of darkness from his hand(s) that can pierce through defenses from every direction. He is so skilled with this spell he is able to cast one-handed, allowing more than one beam to be fired, which can then be employed as a whip of sorts, granting Fuma greater versatility. :*Fuma utilizes Dark Capriccio as a whip to attack the enemy. Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): In which Fuma has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, Fuma becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking. Fuma uses this Magic so it seems he is impossible to be taken out by any force. *'Distort Shield': Fuma's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Fuma initiates by swiping one of his arm(s) before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant. *'Illusions': By refracting light, Fuma is capable of generating visual illusions. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. *'Invisibility': Fuma refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. Trivia * Fuma is translated in Japanese origin name meaning: unabashed. * It's never known how long Fuma really live for. * Though it was never discussed in the anime ''or ''manga, Fuma could have possible kill over 100,000 beings. * Fuma is the only being that has the ability to use Zero Darkness besides Kronos. Quotes * Well..you finally made it. I thought you where never going to show up. How sad." * "This is getting boring. What a waste of my time." * "This world is made up of weak beings. The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places." * "Life is very interesting. In the end, some of your greatest pains become your greatest strengths." * "I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing. I'll give you credit for that!" * (To Aizen Reiji) "Who's joking? Aizen." '' * (To Ryu Sakyo) ''"I'm disappointed in you Ryu, did you really think you could face me when you obviously don't even know the power of your own Hōgyoku yet!?" * (To Ryu Sakyo) "Your going to try to kill me with your own blade!? How pathetic can you be? If your going to kill me then kill me with your hands!" * (To Ryu Sakyo) "What did my other son say? He'd rule the world with words? That's why he's gone. Why he's dead. Only a fool would think of something so pathetic. If he was to rule the world with words then I'll rule the world with power!" * (To Ryu Sakyo) "I exist only for the sole purpose to protect and lead my clan. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel, is for the greater good of my people. You chose the humans over us." * (To Ryu Sakyo) "I remember when you smiled. You had that smile upon your face. You where so happy back then."'' ''' * ''I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it! If the father isn't tough enough, what do you think the son will be like? The same, so grovel at my feet like your father did!" * "Don't get confused with insane and dark." Battles & Events Category:Character Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:Independent Mage Category:Shadow Hunter Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:La Der Fa Category:Sakyo Clan